Octavius Ryder
"Life is but a game of chess... With y'know, all the little guys taken out and replaced with power-crazed mahjarrats." -Octavius Ryder, 7th of Wintumber, 169. '' '''Octavius is one of many adopted Ryders and was one of Jason Ryder's most trusted soldiers. He was one of the highest-ranking Lord Commanders in the Ryder council. He was also a part of the Gielinor Empire. He is also one of the many Ryders to survive the Red Ryder Trial. Age 1-19 (Pre-RP) Octavius was born in the Eastern Lands in the lowly populated sub-archipelago of The Islands That Once Were Turtles in Year 143 of the 5th Age. He was originally born under the name Wu-Kin Sun (nicknamed "Little Aurangzeb"). His mother was most commonly referred to as "Moon" and his father was a Wushanko-Burthorpian named Kyle Murdo, who was an explorer of the region. At the age of 5, Wu-Kin-Sun's parents began to argue over how much Kyle spent away from his family. Kyle oftened physically abused both Wu-Kin Sun and his mother. One night, Kyle took him to his ship and sailed off to Asgarnia. Wu-Kin-Sun never saw his mother again. However, Little Aurangzeb had a pendant to remember her by, which Kyle repeatedly tried to destroy throughout Wu-Kin Sun's life. Once the two landed in Asgarnia, Wu-Kin Sun was given the name Octavius Cupitor. Both he and his father resided in Burthope. The Troll wars broke out 5 years later, causing Kyle to make his son into a soldier. He forced training on the young, 10 year old child, bringing him to his absolute limit. To force the lessons into him, he continued to abuse him. This only built a hatred for his father. Within 7 years, Octavius had been graded one of the best soldiers in his unit, and had gained the official title 'Doctor Cupitor' due to his extensive research in medical studies and battlefield medical assistance. However, Octavius never forgot his roots. He often snuck books past his father referring to the Wushanko language, literature, geography, and folklore. However, if he was found with them, even at this age, Octavius as beaten. The next 2 years were full of promotions and commendations for Octavius, as he had done much for Burthope and it's struggle with the trolls. However, the beatings from his father became more and more severe. Octavius' father began pushing him farther and farther as the Troll Wars became more "quiet." He continued to beat him until one night, Octavius struck out against his father and nearly beat him to death. He then ran for the hills, without a home or someone to care for him. Meet the Ryders (Age 19-24) Octavius was taken in by a powerful man named Jason Ryder. Jason took Octavius into his ranks in the Knights of Saradomin. In the knights, Octavius was the most subordinate and trustworthy knight out of all the others. During one mission, Octavius had to take out a cave full of Zarosians. Though the mission was successful, one of the soldiers in Octavius' squadron took a hammer to the face and died. Jason, who saw as it as a failure, did not blame or give up hope on Octavius. In fact, he put him in control of the Ryder mansion. Octavius' nickname as a child was "Little Aurangzeb." Aurangzeb was a fabled, great Eastern leader from the ancient times. Octavius lived up to this nickname, by leading without falter. He was stationed with a co-worker who went by the name of Daniel. They had a mansion to themselves, but they were on active duty the entire time. After a month of stationary nothingness, the knights disbanded. After the knights disbanded Octavius went to pack up and return to Burthorpe. However, Jason Ryder did not wish to see Octavius leave so soon. He was able to convince Octavius quite easily that he should stay with the Ryders. Octavius saw this as a perfect opportunity to use his skills and to hold off seeing his father once more. Though Octavius was still under the name Cupitor, Octavius was made into a commander of an elite army of Ryder forces, known as the "Praetorians." They were created alongside two other factions known as the "Rangers" and the "Shadow Guard." '' "I thought killing trolls was hard. The training for these 'Praetorians' is one of the most diffucult challenges I have ever taken on. Water is sparce; food even moreso. At the crack of dawn, we are given a set of tasks for the day. It can be anything from cleaning the rain-gutters to clearing out a cave of necromanced skeletons. And when we're done with those, we may eat our breakfast. First, we say a Ryderian oath, the same one that is etched into the top of bunks. We have 10 minutes to shovel down our morsels before we head to the training grounds. We train until the sun begins to sink past the mountain. Then, we must catch and cook our own dinner by midnight. Only then, may we sleep." ''- Octavius' Journal, Bennath 21st, Year 165, 5th Age The Praetorians, most oftenly, were to lead charges, go on dangerous tasks, and overall; to be the iron fist of the Ryders. They were on active duty for almost a year with nothing to do. Most of them returned home, but stayed in contact. Octavius lived a poor life at this time, often Inn-hopping and panhandling. At one point, he was called in only to be notified that Jason Ryder was dead. After hearing this news, Octavius was put off duty and was told he probably would not be called on again. Octavius continued to live the bar-hopping life after this for 7 months, often thinking about returning to his father, but not having the courage to do so. Until one day, Octavius was called back. He met face to face with Jason Ryder, who was actually not dead. He was put in charge of the Praetorians once again. This time, they were much more active. However Octavius was fighting the greatest battle of all with his mind. He did not want to leave Jason Ryder, or see his father. But he could not go back to the Eastern Lands, as his people were on a homicidal slaughter against all outsiders and their boats. Though Octavius barely got his feet wet in the battles with the second Ryder Civil War and fighting the Growth soldiers, he often coordinated a lot of the war supplies, planning, and rationing. The civil was was over swiftly, leaving many dead. ''"A grueling task, this war is. The battles are arbitrary and there is no linear course of the war. However, as the days pass, I hear my soldiers talk of how we vastly outnumber them. A specific private remarked something about the insignificance of their lives. I quickly shut him up and sent him off to guard the camp's perimeter. I do not want my soldiers to be killing machines, they need to see the value in all life. Perhaps I should start training them personally..." - ''Octavius' Journal, Fentuary 12th, Year 167, 5th Age Octavius began to gain Jason Ryder's trust within the next few months. Once they gained control of most of the Kharadian desert, Octavius was made Governor of Nardah. There, he met his partner in crime. A half-giant named Brutus. ''"It is amazing how quickly life can change. One month, you are fighting in a civil war, the next you have are in the middle of a desert with a half-giant with his mouth-sewn shut. Interesting, how life is..." ''- Octavius' Journal, Septober 31st, Year 167, 5th Age It was there he also 'met' a man named Perseus Sypor. Octavius was showing a few Praetorii recruits the ropes of surviving and guarding the Kharidian. There, they saw a wandering messenger, trespassing. They halted Perseus, who thought they had ill intentions. Octavius stepped back, to see what the Praetorii had learned. It appeared they had learned very little, by immediatley attacking the suspected trespasser. The three recruits died untimely deaths, so Octavius stepped in, knocking the man unconscious. He searched the man, finding an odd package. He dragged the man and his belongings back to Nardah, reporting it to Jason Ryder. After beating Perseus, Jason ordered for the man to spend some time in Nardah prison, until a punishment was decided on him. Perseus was celever, however. He was able to provoke a guard to enter the cell. Perseus was able to take the Praetorian guard out, brutally. Days later, Jason rallied a convoy for protection, as they headed for a meeting in Pollinveach, which would later lead to conflict. They found Persesus along the way, near death and stranded in the desert. Regardless of Octavius' pleas otherwise, Jason thoguht that any man who could take down that many Praetorians was a valuabl asset and forced Perseus to join ranks with the Ryders. Later, Perseus took up the name Noctis Ryder. This was only the beggining of Noctis and Octavius' distaste for one another. ''"Have we sunk so low as to recruiting cerial killers and petty criminals into our ranks? This man is a Sypor and an enemy. Has Jason just suddenly forgotten the last civil war caused by them? He killed 4 Praetorians! This man is dangerous. As much as I dislike such things, he deserves execution. However, it is not my call to make. As a Lord Commander of the Ryder council, I have sworn oath to embrace Jason's word as the final word and never to question it. I trust that Jason knows what he's doing with this swine." ''-Octavius' Journal, Ire of Phyrrys 39th, Year 167, 5th Age The Kharidian, Falador, and Daemonheim (Age 25) Octavius biggest mission as governor was attacking Pollinveach and taking it from the Stealthed. Though they were successful in taking Pollinveach, it suffered heavy damages in economy, structual builds, and population. Months later, Octavius was taken out of Nardah, as it was sold to the Kharidian Sultanate. At this point, the Ryders were being brought back to Kandarin under rule of Brock Avery. They were given the gift of Seer's VIllage and Camelot. Octavius was promoted to Supreme Lord Commander, the person who oversees all wishes and requests of the Ryder Council. Also, he practically became Jason's 2nd in Command. Oliver Ryder, a powerful mahjarrat, began to harass the Ryders, yet again. While they were dealing with this, a new addition to the family happened. Straton Kull joined the Ryders. Straton was adopted under Jason, taking the Straton Ryder. Straton then gained regentship over two towns. Port Sarim and Rimmington under Queen Hayley Spears. This all went well. Things were looking up for the Ryders. Christ Soter was brought back as military General of the Ryders. Then, Straton Ryder revealed his true self as a Worshipper of the Dragonkin. Soter had no choice but to attack the castle, as some deaths between the Worshippers and the Ryders occured. They brought the fight to Falador Castle. Octavius showed up, seeing the few men they were fighting. He prepared to fight, but Straton Ryder ran in, bringing more Worshippers of Dragonkin. Chris Soter teleported off, leaving Octavius and Shadow Guard Joan Ryder alone to fight. Octavius ran for escape, but was soon caught. Joan was able to escape alive. The remaining Shadow Guard were tortured and slaughtered. Octavius, after being caught, fought for his life. He managed to scuff a guard up pretty badly before being stabbed. He then was brought to the cell blocks and tortured. (Refer to bottom for torture details.) Octavius afterward, was brought back to Daemonheim and questioned further. He was also tortured. He was there for months, suffering heavy blood loss, serious injuries, and hypothermia. ''"Looking back upon my torture, I do not have any hatred toward the Worshipers. T'was only Straton that called for that. The rest of the Worshipers showed me kindness and respect, after he was gone. I wish only the best for them in their endeavours, those dragon-loving hoodlums." ''-Octavius' Journal, Fenturary 7th, Year 170, 6th Age. (Review on Past Events) Injuries During Torture *Two stabs in the right thigh. *His left kneecap broken. *His left nipple cut off. *His left pinky toe removed. *The back of his left kneecap stabbed. *His crotch stabbed and given 2nd degree burns. *Hypothermia. *Heavy Blood Loss. Escape! (25-26) One day, the Worshipers decided it was useless to keep the prisoner that would not speak and would not be negotiated for a war that did not matter. They had mercy, keeping Octavius alive. He was also given crutches. He was dropped off in Kandarin, where he was able to muster up the strength to return to Camelot. Upon arrival, he was immediatley forced to have his mind scanned for any signs of treasons or placed insurgencies by the Dragonkin Worshipers. No trace of insurgencies were found. Octavius was upset by this forceful, mental interrogation. He took an unannounced leave from the Ryders. While he was away, the The Red Ryder Trial occured. Many of Octavius' comrades were brutally murdered by the Kandarin Empire, which was under Vekon rule. Jason Ryder was killed that day. Octavius, however, remained in Kandarin for a short time. To do this, Octavius simply took up his old name, Octavius Cupitor, which was enough to trick the Kandarin authorities. After much thought, Octavius went to take leave to his homeland, the Wushanko. Unfortunately, the Khan of the Wushanko was leading a revolt against all outsiders. Octavius refused to take any chances with his life. However, Octavius realized he already was in danger by staying in Kandarin. He took the next boat to Asgarnia. Octavius, of course, would not go back to Burthorpe under any circumstances. He took up the business of being a mercenary, a popular business choice in Falador. A year later... (Age 27) After a year in hiding, he was called upon once more. The recently revived Jason Ryder had sent Oliver Ryder, Joan Ryder, and Brutus Ryder to track him down. They were successful. This was Octavius' recruitment into the Gielinor Empire. Octavius had been gone for too long. He was soon caught up witht he recent going-ons, such as the assassination of Vectis Vekon. He was re-instated as Supreme Lord Commander, as soon as he met up with the recently revived, Jason Ryder. ''"This Empire is a foolish thing. I will tried to convince Jason we should leave while we have a chance. These 'allies'... Their faces... They are our enemies, not our friends. James Craven, The Kandarin Empire, the Arens, and worst of all, the Vekons. Not only are we trusting our lives with these villians, but we have yet again moved into Camelot. I worry for Jason, he seems strained. He seems very weak since his revival, which can not be good. I believe this Empire will be the straw that breaks the camel's back." -''Octavius' Journal, Rintra 37th, Year 170, 6th Age Octavius, regardless of his pleas to leave, did o on missions for the Empire, his most notable being and encounter with a dragon. Octavius and the other higher ranking Ryders, including Jason, were responding to a ship that suddenly dissappeared on the Northern Sea 2 days before. Reports of howling and smoke on the horizon were also noted. As they approached the wreckage on the shores of the Fremennik Province, a roar was heard, and in came a large blue dragon. They suffered 3 casualties, but were able to force the dragon to retreat. They found one soul survivor of the wreckage, hiding in a cave. Octavius wanted no part of the Empie, with good reason. He thought it would only end in death. Octavius tried to speak out to Jason Ryder, but alas, Jason had made up his mind. Octavius knew it wouldn't bring redemption or power. And in the end, it didn't. Jason and the Ryders were ousted from the Empire, fortunately, there was not a second Red Ryder Trial. The specifics were never given to Octavius, so unfortunately, this bit is blurry. ''"How great it is to be out of that accursed empire. If only Jason had listened to me, and we could've avoided that whole mess. Oh well, maybe things will look up for us, finally? I sense something powerful coming. I can't describe it in words, but I am sure something is going to happen, and it will be big. It has to be good, no? I mean, things can only get better." ''- Octavius' Journal, Raktuber 1st, Year 170, 6th age Tyranny (Age 28-29) The Ryders fell back into the "trusting and caring" arms of one Oliver Ryder. Oliver commanded they fall back to the ancient Zarosian city of Sors. Jason suddenly disappeared, darker, more evil Shadow Guard appeared, and there was a hint of tyranny in the air that morning, as he called Octavius, Joan, and Brutus into a chapel that morning. The walls were decorated with Zarosian banners and trinkets, and Shadow Guard filled the room. Octavius gave it a small chance, clearly unsatisifed with the going-ons. Octavius never liked Oliver due to hsi lack of empathy and evilness. He awaited some sign of what had become of his beloved leader and adopted father Jason, but no such sign was given. Oliver made no hint or sign of what had become of Jason. However, there seemed a mutual agreement between the three of what had been done. Oliver, after a long suspension of silence, finally spoke. Briefly and quickly, he stated that Joan was the new head of house and the Ryders were now part of Oliver's regime. Octavius would have no part of it. "I am inexplicably ''pissed off''. That fucking bastard! I will have Oliver's head, if it's the last thing I do! I swear to Armadyl... And those damned shadow guard! They aren't human, they're monsters. They've been raised from birth up to age 20 to believe Oliver Ryder is there only lord, savior, and master under Zaros. It's ridiculous! There is no reasoning with these mongrels. I've been stripped of all my rank and have no authority. If Jason i̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶d̶ was murdered, I will kill everyone of those FUCKING monsters. I spit in one of their faces. He tried to attack me! Luckily Brutus and Joan had my back, but there was no other aid... The Ryder household is diminishing quickly. More and more of the family are leaving... We're doomed." - Octavius' Journal, Raktuber 9th, Year 170, 6th age Octavius began mouthing off to the all-powerful mahjarrat at any chance he could get. It wasn't long before he was beaten down by Shadow Guard and hauled off to the prison cells. There he stayed for around a day, before he was released. Within in the cells, however, while speaking to Joan, he renounced his Ryder name and became, 'Octavius Cupitor' once more. The next day, after some plotting, Octavius and Brutus fled the island, heading into the wilderness. They plotted to kill Oliver with a Ryderian blade. They needed an artifact to unlock the power of the blade, however. One that was thought to be carried by Christopher Soter. In the wilderness, Octavius was able to convince Brutus to change his name back to 'Brutus Letum' and renounce being a Ryder. They travelled down to Varrock, stopping at inns and bars, looking for all the help they could get after survivng the trek thus far. Luckily, they were able to panhandle enough gold to restock supplies and tend to themselves. They resided in the Jolly Boar inn for about a week and a half. They then set out for Al-Kharid, determined. There, they found Joan, surprisingly enough. Joan and Octavius had kept in minimal contact since his departure. The revolution had advanced. A gem had been found, from the 1st God Wars, which had been used to entrap Oliver Ryder... Revolution (Age 29 - ???) Category:Ryder Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Eastern Lands Category:Warrior Category:Kharidian Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Armadylean Category:Incomplete Articles